Harry Potter and the Hell's army
by Stout89
Summary: According to legend, when the Ravens depart the Tower of London, it will crumble to rubble and disaster will befall England. in 2005 London (and possibly the rest of the world) have fallen to the Hell's army. One man with a lightning scar stands alone in front of the devil armies, with new powers can Harry Potter save the last humans from extinction.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter: Hellgate

A/N: This came to me last night and I just needed to write it. Harry Potter: Arrow will still be my first priority.

A/N 2: I like the reviews.

According to legend, if the ravens leave the Tower of London, the world will collapse into rubble and humanity will burn in fire of hell.

They came from nowhere, it was at least what people thought. For science had taken over the man's faith, they believed only what they could define or create, ancient knowledge had been forgotten in the ancient time. Prophecies that had stood as warning for countless generations were seen as archaic folly or ignorant superstition, so when the times evil tried to begin to manifest, there were few who saw the signs and fewer who believed. And when the demons finally came, there was little that stood in their way.

They came from gates of hell and quickly and systematically overwhelmed humanity's defense. The nuclear and biological weapons that were used by a few desperate nations did little more than slow the apocalypse. No conventional weapons looked to do any harm to them and man fell, demons attacked everything in their path, they had no goals, they killed everything in their path, and only those with luck on their side, and the most well-adjusted survived.

But a group came out of the darkness, those who still practiced the sacred ancient knowledge from ancient days, they were the only thing that could stand against the dark invaders, they were a mixture of men from all the world's places, people who have sworn an oath to always stop the forces of darkness from winning. They consisted of people with weapons and spells, people who had been forged by their ancestral traditions and they called themselves Templar's Their success went up and down, the leaders of the last military forces on Earth could neither understand or accept their strange ways of life. But the Templar's continued to fight and they immediately drew attention from the more powerful creatures, those who seemingly before had been seen as immune to the weapons mankind used fell, but the man's last hope was too late. The demons became more and more and the Templar's began to lose men. They instead turned their focus from driving them back down through the gates of hell to try to save as many of their fellow-men as they could. They pulled back to the London Underground, an oasis and safe haven where they since the construction of the subway had in-built defense with special doors that could stop the demons from hell to get into.

The invasion, the unspeakable disaster that hit London gradually began to engulf the rest out humanity. The powerful nations that mankind has built up over centuries and millennia fell into ruins and demons of hell turned our world into theirs.

But the human race survived. Men and women were hiding in the shadows, they struggled to survive and desire to strike back at their conquerors was always there, and they stayed low to the time when their chance would come.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Flashback**_

_**2 August 1995**_

The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to an end and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive. inhabitants of Privet Drive had retreated into the shadows, where the air conditioner could cool off their hot bodies. Only one person was left outdoors, a skinny teenage boy went and kicked on a rock on the small playground. He had black hair and his jeans were worn and dirty. Harry Potter had not had a good summer, even since Cedric died, his body was on edge, they were something in the air, something that was happening and he did not like it at all. He had tried to follow both the news in the wizard world and the news in the mundane, but nothing was inclined to that he was right, but Harry trusted his gut and had taken to wearing a backpack along with his most important things. Harry's friends were also a sore point at the moment, the letters he had sent was never answered and Hedwig came back empty-handed. Harry had finally given up and had decided that if they did not care about him, he would not care about them.

Harry sat down on one of the old swings, cigarette butts and beer bottles filled the sandbox, he began swaying lazily back and forth, that's when he saw it. An inferno suddenly shown in the sky, it looked as if the whole city of London was on fire, and one moment it was there the next it was gone, only the smoke rose from the huge city. Harry felt the fear, they were something that was not right and he stood up quickly and ran with long strides towards Privet Drive Number 4. He threw the door open, normally this would have had his uncle yelling at him, but now it was quiet, only the TV was heard and Harry walked with quick steps into the living room.

"Sources have confirmed that a terrorist has blown himself in London ... New sources coming in now, it seems that a toxic also have spread out, people are asked not to leave their homes until this is over "

They two Dursley's and Harry were dead silent as they followed the news images that rolled up on-screen, it was still burning inside London and the fire looked alarmingly like a gate, and it looked as if people were coming out from the sea of fire.

"Oh my God" Said Petunia, her face was deathly pale, and then with a scream she ran to the front door

"We have to get Dudley, Vernon. He can not be out there, when toxic gas can hurt him "

Vernon mumbled something stupid in reply and stood up and headed toward the front door, Vernon and Petunia had seemed to forget that Harry was there to. Harry was still shocked and watched the television screen, Voldemort couldn't have done this, he wasn't stupid enough to start a war with the muggles, and if it was Voldemort, something this big would not even Dumbledore hide for him.

Harry blinked and looked around, he did not know how long he had stood there and watched the television images that rolled, but there had in any case begun to darken, why was not Petunia, Vernon and Dudley back yet. He went to the window and what he saw made him put his heart in his throat, he saw tanks and soldiers move forward at the street, the fire of London seemed to have spread. In the distance he could hear screaming and gunshots. He turned back to the TV and checked again, same pictures, but something was different. The fire was still not extinguished, and people were still coming out of the fire, or were they people, Harry watched carefully. They were monsters, those he had seen in nightmares as a child. The reporter had finally got back on the screen again, he was pale and sweat ran down his forehead.

"Here at BBC we have just received word that it looks like we've been invaded by an unknown army, the public is ordered to continue to stay indoors. We at BBC will be back as soon as we know anything more "

Fuck, That one word stood out more in Harry head than many others, he hoped that the Dursley's had heard on the radio about what happened and left him while they left the big city for the countryside. The sound of the roar was closer now, he looked out the window again and got a new shock. Outside, he saw how the military tried to kill a huge Abomination, It was grotesque, probably between thirteen to fourteen feet tall and carried a huge club, had Harry not been so close, he would have thought that it was a troll who attacked the military, but he knew it would die by all the bullets that went through his body, there was only one explanation, it was a zombie. The club swung and hit one of the men, and Harry could hear the man's neck break, he could not stay there and watch people die, he would have to do something. He ran out and pulled out his wand and cried

"Reducto" The red curse flew with fast speed and hit the huge zombie in the chest, the curse did a deep wound, but no other damage. The only thing that happened was that the zombie, turned to Harry instead of the soldiers and began with shuffling steps to move toward him.

"Reducto" Harry tried again, this time with better results, the curse hit and cut up half of the zombies neck, Harry tried again

"Reducto" This time the curse went straight through and the zombies head rolled down to the street, the body collapsed. Harry was breathing heavily. Suddenly, he had three AK-47 pointing against his chest.

"Who are you?" Said the oldest of soldiers

"My name is Harry Potter and I live in that house over there" He pointed to number 4. The men seemed to take it as if he was harmless to them and lowered the weapon, the older man turned once again to Harry to ask a question when they heard a scream and something that sounded like wings. Four creatures or more came from the heaven and lifted them up in their sharp claws, they looked like big brown bats, their mouths had razor-sharp teeth in a circle where the head should sit. Harry was quick and rose his wand up against the monster, one Reducto later and he and the monster fell to the ground.

Harry stood up quickly and through up a shield, three other of the flying monsters hit it, but his shield held and they couldn't touch him. They went back up in the air to fetch new power but Harry was ready, he quickly threw three Reducto in a row and monsters fell to the ground dead. Harry was alone for now, the sound of gunshots and people's screams were heard all around him, but he could not help everyone. He looked around, and saw someone he had seen before, but in a completely different place, a year before to be exact. The little boy, Kevin, Harry had seen him at the Quidditch World Cup, and now he was here, Kevin was hidden with closed eyes under a car. Harry saw how the little boy shook with fear, what did he do in Little Whinging. Harry started running towards the car and after checking that the coast was clear, leaned down.

"Kevin" He said gently, and the boy opened his eyes, he looked terrified.

"Kevin, I'm Harry Potter," He decided to use his celebrity status for the first time.

"Do you know who I am?" The boy nodded but did not move from the spot

"Good Good" Harry said and looked away for a moment to see so no one was sneaking up on him, "Kevin, I need you to come with me now," He continued "I do not know where your mother or father is, but if you come with me I'll help you find them "

Kevin remained still under the car and Harry finally decided to pull him out of there but it was not necessary, Kevin climbed out from under the car and stretched his arms towards Harry. Harry lifted him up and put him on the hip.

"Kevin, we need to get away from here." Harry look at him and asked "do you know how you got here?" The boy shook his head, Harry, who saw how tired the boy seemed to be beginning to understand "Kevin, do you live in London?" The boy shook his head again, the boy had Apparated. Harry looked around ,they could not stay here.

The sky was blood-red, how many dead people they passed Harry didn't know. Some of those people had started to stand up again, dead and lifeless as zombies. Harry raised increased his speed, where would he go. Kevin had fallen asleep from exhaustion and laid and snored on Harry's shoulder. Harry knew he could not go to London, or any other way for that matters. And it was too dangerous to hide outdoors, the flying monsters could easily see them. The only thing that was left was unfortunately the subway.

Surrey Station, seemed lifeless, Harry could not see a soul dead or alive. He looked towards the dark road, this was his only resort. He walked at a brisk pace through the gate to the station, before he with his wand first closed the door and then locked it. A "Lumos" later and he was on the road, he walked with cautious steps down the stairs, every time he heard a sound he stopped, waiting and listening, at last, he came down to the platform. All that was heard was the wind that blew between stations, Harry needed to go to London, The Leaky Cauldron was his only resort, from their he could go to Hogwarts or The Burrow. He jumped down on the track, would there ever go train here again, the light from his wand shown in front of him. He went on, they had perhaps gone for ten minutes when he heard a noise, he heard heavy breathes around him, something was haunting them. He turned around with his wand ready and waiting when he was tackled in the back and he dropped Kevin and his wand to the ground. He looked frantically around him but could not find the wand, he needed to save Kevin. Finally, he panicked and screamed out "Lumos" his wand shown one meter away from his hand, he threw himself and picked it up, Kevin was still in front of him, but he had fallen silent, and Harry understood why one of hell hounds stood in front of them. Harry walked over and stood in front of Kevin. He would give his life if the boy could survive unscathed out of this.

_"The final step in The Awakening is for the Leader, the Great Eye of the Cabal, to pierce the veil and wrestle with the Lord of Hell. If he is victorious, he will gain possession of the Infernal Key of Nine Gates, giving him a full command of all the energies from the dark planes "_

It sounded like a voice whispered in Harry's ear the same sentence over and over, he did not understand what it meant, but it did not matter now, he would win this battle.

"Reducto" he shouted loudly and the battle begun, curse after curse flew out of Harry's wand, he did everything to try to kill the huge hell-hound. When the hound tried to attack Harry through up a shield that stopped it from killing him and Kevin, but Harry was getting tired, the power was beginning to leave him. Curses and shields started to become weaker and lose color, the hound was too fast to be hit and he could not cope with this for ages, he needed to take a chance. He quickly threw two Reducto on either side out of the hound before he threw a Crucio in the middle, the hound who recognized the two red colors stayed in the middle, but then cried out a terrible howl, Harry felt how his neck hairs stood up but he held the curse and walked with slow steps to the hound. He stood there for a moment beside it and counted down from ten before he released the curse, the hounds muscles twitched, it looked up at him with big black eyes, it knew it would die.

"Reducto" said Harry and the curse hit the dog's head. When it hit, Harry felt the strength come back tenfold. He began to float in the air and the shadows seemed to wrap itself around his body;

_"The final step in The Awakening is for the Leader, the Great Eye of the Cabal, to pierce the veil and wrestle with the Lord of Hell. If he is victorious, he will gain possession of the Infernal Key of Nine Gates, giving him a full command of all the energies from the dark planes "_

He heard the words louder and louder each time, pain began to spread through his body. Harry screamed and shadows shot through his eyes. Curses and spells he never know about began with fast speed to fill his head and when it was done a black smoke rose from his forehead, and he fell to the ground. He laid on the ground, breathing heavily and with each breath, the pain started to disappear. After a while, he stood up, he felt light-footed and his reflexes was better, he was also more physically fit. He saw Kevin look at him, Harry slowly walked back and lifted him up. When the little boy was safe in his arms, The boy broke down, Harry slow stroked him on his back and said comforting words. Finally, Kevin had calmed down and they started to move forward.

"No glasses" Said Kevin and pointed at Harry's face, he was right, Harry's vision was perfect and it seemed as if he could see better in the dark. Harry smiled at Kevin and hugged him a little tighter. They went forward in what seemed for hours, every station they passed were deserted and Harry hadn't seen either enemy or friend in a long time. They started approaching Waterloo station when Harry saw it, where the tunnel once proceeded to the station it was now covered with something, it looked like a futuristic door, Harry walked with slow steps forward, his body was on edge, he was prepared for all. When they were close enough the door opened, and blue light shone out. Harry stood there and thought about what to do but there was now other way. He took a tighter grip on Kevin and went through.

They were at Waterloo Station. Everywhere they saw people running around in panic, mangled body was carried in and the men and women in strange clothing helped them, other people ran in and out with strange swords and pistols dangling from their belts, if Harry understood correctly, they were a rescue group. Harry stood there and watched, Kevin hung around his neck and looked curiously at what everyone was doing. Then a man broke free from the others and started walking towards Harry and Kevin, he studied Harry from head to toe and stopped three feet in front of him.

"Welcome to our haven, Cabalist"

_**Waterloo Station**_

_**14 July 2005**_

Harry woke up with a start and looked around, the same dream again. That was the day he learned what had happened to him after he killed the hell-hound, he had turned into a summoner, a man who walked between the living and the world of the dead, a man who had touched the hell and the darkness. He looked at the boy who slept in the bed next to him, Kevin had been at his side the last ten years, he saw Harry as his surrogate father and Harry had always been there for him. Harry sighed, he needed to sleep, if he was not refreshed in the morning, his friends could die. He put his head back on the pillow and fell asleep quickly into a troubled sleep, tomorrow was a new day.


End file.
